Poder do Amor
by May Higurashe
Summary: Inu Yasha e Kagome brigam dps d uma luta onde o hanyou quase morre. Ela volta pra casa e eles ficam dias sem se ver. Mas algo acontece e eles, além de perder contato, correm risco d vida. Agora, só o verdadeiro amor poderá salválos.


**Oie! Essa eh aminha 1ª fic, espero q gostem... A idéia surgiu de repente, e pra naum esquecer, comecei a fzr a fic, esse é só o 1º capítulo, mas vamos lá...**

**-pular linha na fic: qnd isso acontecer, posso querer dizer 2 coisas - 1ª: vou dizer alguma coisa q aconteceu junto com o(s) parágrafo(s) anteriores. / - 2ª: vou indicar uma curta passagem d tempo ( questão d minutos )**

**-**Watashi**: indica uma intromissão, comentário meu.**

**- ****: longa passagem d tempo ( questão de meses ou anos)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Brigas...**

Amanhecia na Era Feudal. Inu Yasha e seus amigos acordaram depois de mais um dia procurando por Narak.

Depois de terminarem o café da manhã, todos pegaram a estrada novamente, esperando encontrar sinais do seu principal inimigo.

Avistaram um vilarejo a alguns metros e, depois de andarem por algumas horas, perceberam que estava sendo atacado.

-- Sinto a presença de um fragmento. – avisou Kagome, e olhou para Sango instintivamente.

A expressão na cara da amiga, deu a Kagome a certeza de que elas pensaram a mesma coisa: Kohaku estava por perto.

Ao se aproximarem, viram que era um youkai que atacava o vilarejo.

-- Deve ser servo do Narak! – anunciou Inu Yasha.

-- Sinto uma energia maligna muito forte vindo dele, você não? – perguntou Mirok.

Inu Yasha concordou com a cabeça e ordenou:

-- Vocês fiquem aqui!

E foi sozinho até o vilarejo.

-- Vamos atrás dele! – pediu Kagome.

-- Mas ele disse... – argumentou Shippou.

-- E desde quando o obedecemos cegamente? – indagou a jovem, antes de correr em direção ao vilarejo.

Assim que pisou no vilarejo, Inu Yasha notou um imenso youkai que carregava uma foice e cuspia rajadas de energia intensa.

O monstro ainda levou alguns minutos para perceber o ponto vermelho, que era Inu Yasha, se aproximando, mas, assim que o fez, não exitou em atacar.

O hanyou teve que ser muito rápido para desviar do ataque duplo: enquanto lançava seu raio, o youkai atacou com a foice. Depois, uma luta feia começou, ao ferir o youkai uma vez, Inu Yasha era ferido duas.

Kagome alcançou o vilarejo a tempo de ver os primeiros golpes e desejou ter mais força, pois percebeu que nunca venceria sozinha e imaginou o esforço que Inu Yasha devia estar fazendo.

Mas ela não ia desistir, assim que a sensação de impotência passou, ela começou a atirar suas flechas no youkai, que não apenas sentiu como também mudou seu alvo e atacou a garota.

Sango, Mirok e Shippou, mesmo montados na Kirara, tiveram que correr para alcançar Kagome.

No meio do caminho, só para atrapalhar, tiveram que enfrentar um bando de youkais insignificantes, o que os atrasou. Chegaram ao campo de batalha no momento em que o grande youkai atacou Kagome.

Inu Yasha percebeu as flechas de Kagome antes do youkai e olhou para a fonte com um olhar que misturava medo e raiva.

Mas a distração foi o suficiente para que o hanyou desse o golpe final. O youkai foi derrotado, mas antes de morrer, lançou sua foice em Kagome.

Mirok, Sango e Shippou pularam da Kirara que correu para alcançar Kagome antes da arma. Inu Yasha também correu, mas por estar extremamente ferido, não chegou a tempo. Aarma apenas aranhou o braço de Kagome, pois esta se abaixara para desviar.

Quando todos estavam reunidos de novo:

-- Inu Yasha! Você tá bem? - indagou Kagome, com voz preocupada.

-- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO? SABIA QUE PODIA TER MORRIDO? - berrou o meio youkai, caindo no chão por estar fraco.

-- Eu só tô preocupada com você! Sabia que você podia estar morto! - berrou de volta a garota

-- Falei para você não se meter! – berrou Inu Yashanovamente.

-- Vai começar... – murmurou Shippou para Mirok e Sango.

-- O que você quer que eu faça? Não estou aqui pra te dizer onde estão os fragmentos e olhar! Quero lutar também! E se eu não viesse você teria morrido! – gritou Kagome

-- Eu teria me dado muito bem! Foi você quem quase morreu por agir assim! – retrucou Inu Yasha.

-- Assim como? Com coragem para ajudar um amigo? Por que era isso que você era! Um amigo em perigo! Se você não me deixa ajudar, se vire sem mim! Eu vou para casa! E tem mais! Não sou eu quem está toda ensangüentada, toda machucada, caida no chão!– estourou Kagome.

-- Pode ir! Não preciso de você!

--URGH!

-- Você vai levar a Kirara? – perguntou Sango mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e montou na gata voadora. Quando estava longe da vista dos amigos, Kagome chorou...


End file.
